Tyrant
The Tyrant is a Zerg super-organism formed by the merging of a Hatchery/Lair/Hive and an Apex Relay. Among the largest of the strains ever evolved, the Tyrant has a combination of both the Primal and current zerg. Part of its genome is derived from Nydus worms, Brutalisks, and the same species as the Ancient One. All these traits gives it the appearance of a centipede-serpent with armored paws (Marvel: Midgard Serpent; Mass Effect: Thresher Maw). Fuelled with a near inexhaustible hunger, a Tyrant can devour entire landmasses within hours. If given enough time and biomass, a Tyrant can grow large enough to wrap around a moon and even bite the head off a Leviathan. Its armored body is strong enough to resist the pounding of several nuclear strikes and Yamato Gun blasts at once without even stopping. Up close, heavy war machines like Colossi are instantly crushed by the paws while the Tyrant moves. At range, it launches mutated sacs with large spines that either smash through small crafts or pierce the hulls capital ships before releasing swarms of smaller strains to tear apart anything they come across (Andromeda: Magog Swarm Ship). For more extreme cases, a Tyrant breaths out a Bio-plasmid jet taking out multiple targets at once (Godzilla: Atomic Breath). Even a fully powered Purifier-class Mothership can be disintegrated by the Bio-plasmid stream in seconds. A Tyrant is capable of burrowing like any other zerg breed, but leaves a large amount of destruction in its wake. Once burrowed and stationary, a mountain of destructible rock forms giving it extra protection. It usually takes tremendous amounts of firepower to dig through the debris before being able to attack the Tyrant directly and by then it has already moved on. By using its tunneling power strategically, the superorganism can undermine the foundations of an entire continent (Gears of War 2: Riftworm). While enemy bases are busy unearthing and repairing their infrastructure, allied forces swarm ground forces already in disarray. Its Ultimate ability is a large scale CATACLYSM that occurs in stages. In its first stage, the Tyrant cocoons itself with multiple projections jutting out. These projections expel several tons of corrosive acid to cover the entire area like a lava flow. Anything on the ground that is not burrowed dissolves into a biomass/inorganic slurry (Mass Effect 2: Collector Base). For airborne targets, Toxic clouds eat away through anything even with plasma shielding. In the second stage, the clouds turn into infestation clouds that infest any structure that survived the first stage. This adds to allied forces that can now unburrow ready for combat. At the final third stage, the Tyrant and all the units spawned within burst out of the cocoon to join the swarm in finishing off survivors (Naruto: Aburame Clan). While this this is among the longest of attacks, there is virtually nothing that can stop it short of another planet destroying weapon. Special abilities: *Gargantuan unit: **Can Spawn in every known Zerg unit (needs resources) **Can use all special abilities of spellcasters with limitless energy **Immune to bonus damage and spellcaster abilities *'BURROW/UNBURROW' - unit burrows to hide from enemy forces. Leaves a 5000 HP mountain of destructible rock to add to defense *'TOXIC BREATH' - breaths out a toxic spray dealing 300 damage to everything in its path. Anything that survives is poisoned and losses -5 HPs per second for 15 seconds. All armor and shields are disabled *'PARASITIC SPINES' - fires 20 spines with ground units in a wide area. Enemy air targets and buildings release 10-30 random ground units after destruction *'DEEP TUNNEL' - unit tunnels deep underground and surfaces at any target *'UNDERMINE' - causes buildings in target area to sink disabling and damaging them by -250 *'CATACLYSM' (Ultimate) - unit cocoons itself into a 3000 HP and 10 armored shell before covering the area with corrosive acid and enveloping the skies with toxic clouds. Anything, unit or structure, not burrowed losses 30 HPs per second for 60 seconds. Once first stage ends, Tyrant infests surviving structures to produce infested units. In final stage, Tyrant exits shell fully healed and releases swarms of each type of ground and air zerg unit to annihilate surviving enemies Category:Heroes Category:Zerg breeds Category:Zerg buildings